Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to semiconductor memory devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to semiconductor memory devices from which a dummy edge memory block is removed.
Semiconductor memory devices may be classified or identified according memory cell type and/or a number of layout or structure features. Some semiconductor memory devices are classified or identified according to the type (or structure) of their constituent bitline sense amplifier (BLSA). For example, semiconductor memory devices may be designated as 8F2, 6F2, etc., in accordance with the structure of their constituent memory cells, and may also be classified as an open BLSA type or a folded BLSA type according to the structure of their constituent BLSA.
The process of increasing the integration density of a semiconductor device typically requires a reduction in respective component sizes and/or a more densely laid out arrangement of components. For example, in the context of memory cell type, the integration density of a 6F2 type semiconductor memory device is greater than that of a 8F2 type semiconductor memory device. In the context of BLSA structure, the integration density of a folded BLSA type is greater than that of an open BLSA type. However, when a 6F2 type memory cell structure is used, a folded BLSA type semiconductor memory device cannot be used, and instead, an open BLSA type semiconductor memory device can be used. However, when the open BLSA type semiconductor memory device is used, a dummy cell block must be included in the constituent semiconductor memory device, and this inclusion of a dummy cell block requires additional space on the chip and generally runs against efforts to increase the integration density of the semiconductor device.